


Teaching A Willing Pupil

by SamuelJames



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, Fandom Stocking Filler, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: The first time they have sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/gifts).



> _**Title:** Teaching A Willing Pupil_   
>  _**Pairing:** Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17 (but just barely)_   
>  _**Summary:** The first time they have sex._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for Arysteia's fandom stocking. The stocking expressed a liking for first times._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

This shouldn't be happening, he doesn't even like Maverick who lives up to his name a little too well. Still Tom can't deny that his smile is so fucking sexy and the guy's a good kisser. Tom steers them slowly towards his bed, pushing Maverick backwards.

"How long have you wanted me?"

Tom snorts, "you don't need your ego stroked."

The cocky little shit winks at him, "got something else you can stroke."

Tom straddles him on the bed and starts opening his shirt buttons. "You been with a guy before?"

"Nope. Figure it's just about making the other person feel good though."

"I like that attitude but there are practicalities. I ain't gonna get dripping wet from that smile of yours and I don't want you vomiting if you try sucking my dick. You ever explore when you're jerking off?"

"No, heard it feels good though. Come on, Ice, I'm a fast learner."

"Don't call me that in bed."

"Okay, damn almost blanked on your name. Tom. You can still call me Maverick."

"Sure thing, Peter."

"Pete at least. So you're gay?"

"Yeah. Women are objectively pretty and safe to flirt with, you hit on the wrong guy you get hit but if I want a sex life I've just got to consider each approach carefully. You won't freak out if I go for your belt next?"

"I want this," Mav... Pete answers helping with his own belt.

"So were you imagining being fucked or fucking me?"

"Don't guys usually like one or the other?"

"Not always and not me. I've gotten off from both. You're really up for letting me choose?"

Pete shrugs and pushes himself up to take his shirt off. He reaches for Tom's belt. "Maybe. I've thought about you when I've jerked off, imagined making that smirk of yours disappear by getting you to moan my name but don't know what I'd like yet. Would you let me fuck you even if I don't know what I'm doing?"

Tom nods. Maybe they'll get a second go at this, when he can top, but right now he likes the idea of Pete fucking him. "Finish getting naked, I'll talk you through it."

It's not the best sex ever, hesitancy doesn't really do it for him but Pete actually listens and makes Tom almost come just from fingering him. Tom sees that cocky grin again when he has to utter a half-moaned stop please.

He asks for face to face, always likes eye contact when he's bottoming but the thrusts are careful and he has to do more coaching for Pete to let loose and fuck him hard. Pete ends up coming first but does jerk Tom to completion, licking some come off his fingers afterwards and pushing himself up to kiss Tom. 

"How'd I do?"

Tom's not sure how much of a critique Pete actually wants. "I'd be willing to do this again if you're open to suggestions."

Pete turns that megawatt smile on him and for a moment Tom sees a glimpse of it being used like a shield. Pete kisses him again, softer this time, and settles next to him his fingers brushing Tom's. "Always looking to be the best. Plus l'd like to find out if prostate stimulation is as good as people say it is."

"I'll draw up a lesson plan."


End file.
